Youko Kurama: From Birth To Rebirth
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Youko Kurama life, from birth to rebirth. What he went through already, and what he has to come. Will he ever find love? Will Kuronue ever find his sister? And who is this mysterious enemy that hates Youko and wants him dead? Read to find out....


(A/N- I am making this fic because of my observations, what I observed was that people write more reviews for Youko Kurama fics, thus this fic. You flame me, and I'll flame you. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own a heart shaped locket. Bye..)

Youko Kurama: From Birth To Rebirth

Before The Thief And Beyond

Youko Kurama.

Did you ever think about what happened to him before he was a great thief?

Well, you're about to find out....

Youko was abandoned as a baby; he had no family what so ever when he first opened his golden eyes. He had to rough it in the tough forests of Makai. But this all changed when he made an important discovery; Youko was one of the swiftest, sleekest, and slyest fox demons around. He had a knack for sneaking into villages and stealing whatever he needed unbeknownst to anybody. He took advantage of his swiftness and thus became one of the great thieves of Makai, along with his childhood friend Kuronue, and also Yomi.

They live in a huge castle in a hidden forest. There they plan there swipes, and make their weaponry. And- Oh wait, I forgot to tell you, it's not only Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi in that big castle doing all the planning and working. Never. There are hundreds of the greatest thieves in Makai in that castle, and over 200 servants.

Now enough of my blabbering, let's go see what they're doing right now....

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Hm, maybe I underestimated them a bit....

"Will you two stop it?! Your acting live five-year-olds!" Yomi yelled at Youko and Kuronue, who were fighting over a sword they recently swiped.

"Your right" Youko said with a mischievous grin playing on his face.

Youko hugged Kuronue.

"Iwe! What are you doing?!" Kuronue yelled.

"Getting the sword!" Youko ran off quickly with the sword in hand.

"Get back here now!" Kuronue ran off after Youko.

"Great thieves my butt...." Yomi mumbled.

Youko swiftly jumped out off the window, correction, out of a 10-story window.

"Ha! Ha! You seemed to have forgotten that I have wings!" Kuronue spread out his wings, only to go head on into a tree.

"Immense pain.... Ouchies" Kuronue dusted himself off and continued to follow Youko through the thick forest.

"Now I've got you!.... or not" Kuronue said when he got to the center of the forest, which is void of trees, only to see that someone.... Or something was trying to kill Youko.

"It looks **Slash **like **Slash** somebody beat you to it" Youko said, and then hacked the arm off of the.... Thing.

"What do you want with me?" Youko asked the demon when it finally tumbled over from loss of blood.

"My.... Lordship Koonci wishes to challenge you to a duel...." The demon said.... From somewhere on it's body....

"Where is she?" Kuronue said.

"Thy lordship is a he, not a she"

Youko and Kuronue broke out in laughter.

"You **Laugh **mean **Snort** that your lords name is Koonci.... And it's a man" Youko managed to laugh out.

"Yes...."

"Sure, I'll challenge him then, he can't be all that tough with a name like Koonci"

The mountain moved.

"What the hell was that?!" Youko said wide-eyed.

"Thy master is approaching" The thing said, and then it disappeared through the ground.

It suddenly dawned onto Youko that these were **gulp** mountain demons, and that mountain, that he thought was indeed a mountain, was not.

"Crap" Youko said while watching it get up.

"So maybe your theory on 'If it's a girly name, then the guy has to be a wimp" was wrong" Kuronue said.

"You think!" Youko shot back.

"You know what, I think that you can handle this alone" Kuronue made a run for it, but Youko grabbed on to his shredded black jacket.

"No chance"

"So I have to help?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

The mountain demon, Koonci, rose to full height. He stood at about 50 stories high.

"Damn"

"Damn is right"

"We are dead"

"We still have to try and fight it, somehow"

The demon slammed its hand on the ground right next to Youko and Kuronue, apparently it didn't have good aim.

"So what's your plan"

"Run!" Youko shouted. They both ran in the opposite direction of the castle, so as not to get any of their friends hurt.

"But we have to do something to stop it!"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"No!"

"Just shut up and think!"

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Then think harder!"

"Fine then!" Youko turned around sharply after Kuronue's comment.

"So I take it, you thought of something?"

"What do you think, smart one?"

"Uhhhhh...."

"Never mind, Rose Whip, Elongate!" Youko yelled as he created a Rose Whip far beyond the length of any other that he's created, or that Kuronue's seen of.

Youko started to furiously slash Koonci, and was able to hack his whole right arm off.

"Kuronue! Watch out!" But Youko's words reached Kuronue too late. He had already been crushed underneath Koonci's lost arm.

"NO! DAMNIT!" Youko yelled, only to be thrown backwards by Koonci's left arm.

"It's all over.... Were all going to die.... His fists are made of a stronger substance than any I have seen before...."

(A/N- Hoped you all liked it, and remember.... Review! And there will be much more to come! Bye..)


End file.
